Green Apples
by Prospero's Pal
Summary: Someone smells nice. Reese and Malcolm exposed in the woods.


Malcolm Wilkerson was dreaming of eating green apples, the kind with the tart flavor and sharp sweet smell. Then he dreamed of licking a sour green apple candy stick, pushing it deep inside of his mouth and taking it out again, rubbing it against his tongue. As the dreams faded, he slowly opened his eyes and realized he was completely pinned underneath his brother. A pungent apple smell was coming from Reese. It was common knowledge in the family that Reese's BO smelled like green apples. The sweatier or dirtier he got, the more like apples he smelled, he was lucky, most people just stank after going a day or so without washing. Malcolm, for instance, smelled like vinegar and Dewey smelled like dirty sox and pee. It wasn't fair, Malcolm thought for about the millionth time. Reese was a total pig about his personal hygiene and he still smelled like a delicious fruit and candy.

Malcolm squirmed out from under his brother and pushed the older boy away. Somehow, they had forgotten to take two sleeping bags on their trip and ended up sharing the one they had packed. He didn't really mind sharing but Reese rolls around a lot in his sleep and tends to hang onto anything he comes across, like blankets and pillows, and in this case, his brother. Malcolm looked at his watch, it was 6:02 a.m. He really had to pee and decided to get up. He carefully unzipped the bag and crawled out, trying not to wake Reese. He failed. His bare right foot smacked his brother in the face.

"What?" Reese started to sit up but Malcolm pushed him back down.

"It's ok, it's still early, go back to sleep," Malcolm whispered.

"Who hit me?" Reese mumbled.

"Nobody hit you, you were dreaming. Go back to sleep, I'm going to go pee." Malcolm smiled as Reese snuggled back down into the sleeping bag. He was enjoying the fact that he had gotten away with kicking his brother in the face, even if it was an accident.

Malcolm crawled outside of the small 2-man tent and picked a tree to water. He pulled down the front of his boxer briefs and was surprised to see that he was hard. Not just a semi, he had a full-blown erection, and he had to pee. He hated this when it happened. Peeing through a hard-on was painful and slow.

"Think of school, think of church, think of MOM," he mumbled to himself. That last one did it; he went soft in no time and was able to start the flow without trouble. As he stood there pissing he had a thought. Just a few moments ago, he was underneath his older brother and he had a raging boner. What if subconsciously he knew what was happening and he liked it?

God, what if Reese had a boner, too? What if Reese was awake and liked pressing his hard dick up against Malcolm's ass? Malcolm finished peeing and started to get hard again as he thought about being under Reese's firm body. He thought about eating green apples and licking apple candy. He looked down and watched as his dick grew. He couldn't resist touching it, he slid his hand alongside the shaft a few times, letting go, and grabbing it again, watching as it bounced. He smiled like an idiot. This felt incredibly good and the fact that he was doing it outside added to the excitement and the pleasure.

"You little perv! Jackinoff in public!?" Reese crawled out of the tent just in time to see the goofy smile on Malcolm's face and his hard dick bouncing around as he played with himself. Malcolm quickly dropped his cock and pulled up his underwear. His face turned bright, bright, red.

"I wasn't jackin, and this isn't in public! Do you see anyone else around? I was just taking a piss!" Malcolm quickly tried to change the subject. "Hey, nice day, huh? It looks like the rain has finally stopped."

Reese was not going to let this one go without some further embarrassment on the part of his brother. "Did you like getting caught? Did it turn you on? Does little Malcolm like to show off his big bad boner?" Reese adopted a singsong voice as he pointed at the obvious bulge in his brother's underwear and relentlessly tortured him. "Does Malcolm like playing with his penis?"

"Oh, go to hell!" Malcolm turned to walk away but Reese caught him by the arm and spun him around.

"Hey, I'm sorry!" Reese seemed to mean it. "Look, if it makes you feel any better, I have one, too. A boner, I mean!"

The older boy looked around; making sure no one else was around the campsite and pulled his boxer briefs down, letting them drop to his ankles. He reached over and pulled Malcolm's underwear back down. Reese proudly displayed his rock hard dick; it was both longer and thicker than Malcolm's. He let his shocked younger brother get a good look as he slowly stroked himself about a dozen times, stopping to rub the head after each stroke. He looked at Malcolm, who was once again playing with his own dick. Reese picked up speed, he was stroking faster and faster, Malcolm kept up. Suddenly, a long stream of white goo erupted from Reese and arched over in the air, flying a good three feet away. Malcolm saw his brother shoot and involuntarily did the same. He spurted out 3 smaller gobs of cum which fell close to his feet. The two boys stared at each other as they milked the fluid out of their dicks and shook off the final few drops.

Reese pulled his underwear up. Malcolm did the same.

"Ok, we're even! I saw you doing it and you saw me!" Reese laughed at Malcolm's expression. His eyes were huge and his smile was pure lust.

Malcolm looked his brother in the eye. "God, Reese! You're crazy! What if someone saw us? We could get arrested!" Malcolm giggled as he realized that being arrested out in the middle of nowhere simply because you jerked off with your brother wasn't very likely even if someone did see them. "Ok, it was pretty fun, but not a word about this to anyone, ever!"

"Oh, let me call mom right now and tell her!" Reese laughed and wrapped his arm around Malcolm. "Come, on, porn star, let's make some breakfast!"


End file.
